Rise of the 3 Headed Dragon
by italian medallion
Summary: After a vicous war between Varrok and gnomes, two boys struggle in captivity to escape and search for their lost father. R&R T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the 3 Headed Dragon

Chapter 1:

Fight for Varrok

"Speak or die!"

"I already told you, my people come in 2 hours!" the gnome panted. A loud crack sounded throughout the chamber. The prisoner had gotten another lash on his back.

"Aaarrggghh!" he screamed.

"I don't believe you!" screamed the punisher. He was about to give another lash when king Luthas came into the room.

"Stop! That's enough! What has he said?"

"Well, I don't believe him but he told me his army comes in 2 hours."

"Very well. Keep him locked up."

"Yes your majesty." The king made his way out of the room and went to his bedroom, where his children waited for him.

"Things aren't going good, my sons." said king Luthas.

"What's going on father?" asked Theodore.

"Our kingdom is going to war with the gnomes."

"Why? The gnomes have always been one of our most close and reliable friends…"

"Well it started when we agreed to make a trade. We would give them 102 sacks of

potatoes for 47 gold. At the last minute they took away 13 gold because they insisted 47 was too much. Arguments began. Finally war was declared."

"13 gold? Why such a fuss over 13 gold?" Mathias chuckled.

Theodore and Mathias just had to hold in a giggle over 13 gold, they didn't know better. They were only 13. But they knew they shouldn't be giggling in the first place, many men would die here.

"Nowadays, two gold is like 1 thousand. Man has become too greedy," said the King.

Suddenly, the doors to the king's room burst open.

"My apologies for barging in like this sir, but one of our scouts spotted gnome troops not too far from the kingdom. We must ready the army!"

"Indeed. Boys, I want you to stay here and keep calm. If anything happens, hide." The king told his sons. In a flash, he ran out of the room yelling for all soldiers to report to the entrance of the kingdom.

* * *

"Ok everyone, I want all of you to sharpen your swords, gather your arrows and charge your staffs! Meet back here when your tasks are finished. Move!" 

The whole army of men went to do what they had been told to. Voices and sounds of sharpening filled the area around them. The king was very worried. He didn't know what would happen after they laid their attack on them. Though he had some doubt, he was quite confident in his men. They were of the top skilled.

"My lord, what are you thinking?' asked the leader of the army.

"Arthur, fight by my side until death," replied the King.

There was a slight pause for a moment, but Arthur finally spit it out, with some hesitation.

"I shall."

* * *

"There's nothing to do." stated Theodore. 

"There's nothing to eat." stated Mathias. He was always the pig of the family.

"We could always find something to eat, if we went to the kitchen." said Theodore.

"But father told us to stay here!"

"Look, you can stay here and listen to father, but I'm going to the kitchen to eat something."

"Alright, I guess so." Mathias sighed.

The 2 brothers walked off the kitchen to fetch something to eat, probably some fruit. The hall was silent. You could barely hear the men shouting and sharpening. The kitchen wasn't too far away – just about 5 minutes. The two didn't talk while walking. They were thinking about their father, and if he was going to be ok or not. When they reached the kitchen, they saw a pile of fresh apples on the table. "Mmmm those look good!" said Mathias. Theodore nodded up and down, so they reached out to grab one each. When they grabbed them they immediately bit into it and closed their eyes, they hadn't tasted fruit in a while.

* * *

A while later, the whole army was finished getting ready for the fearsome battle. It broke the King's heart when he saw mothers and children saying goodbye to their husbands and crying. The kingdom was full of grief and sorrow. But the king had no choice. 

"Archers! To the wall! Mages you too! Warriors! Follow me!" yelled the king. Everyone followed the orders given to them. Soon, the whole army of 2300 men was ready to fight. The gnomes however, had 9200 troops, but they were a very small race. They weren't the strongest race either.

The archers, standing at the wall, trying to keep calm, did not let out a single word. They had their bows placed across their chests, calming themselves. Their eyes staring into the distance, watching for enemy troops.

The mages, the ones full of wisdom, didn't need to calm down, and were already steady. They held their staffs beside them, some looking down at their feet, thinking of their families, and how many soldiers would die here, others staring at the far mountains. The mages were right behind the rangers on the front wall.

The warriors, the most in danger, knew that they would die, but they would die in honor of the King and kingdom of Varrok. They were the most scared and worried of all. They couldn't control themselves. Some even stabbed themselves to get out of the hell that all the others would have to suffer in. The cowards killed themselves.

You could now hear the gnome troops and their beasts marching toward the castle, their chanting could be heard from miles away. They were now close. Very close.

King Luthas' army fell silent to the voices of the gnomes. As the army of the gnomes got closer, the clouds in the sky got darker. Not too long after the whole sky was filled with dark and dangerous clouds, soon it started to poor. The gnome army went quiet and stopped.

Craaaaack!

A bolt of lightning struck at the mountains.

"Soldiers of Varrok! We will fight not for honor and glory, we will fight for freedom! Are you with me?!?" declared the King.

"Heiyah!!!!" Screamed the whole army. The warriors started to walk toward the gnomes, then jog, then run. Still screaming, they drew their swords and ran even faster.

The archers, drew their bows, took an arrow and steadied it on the bowstring.

The mages picked up their staffs and pointed them at the sky, planning to hit the enemy.

"FIIRREEE!!" screamed Arthur. The archers let the arrows slip off their strings and soar threw the air.

The mages closed their eyes and concentrated on their staffs, releasing

many different spells. Some of lower skills level some of higher. Fireballs, ice balls, strange light attacks and arrows filled the air above. The gnomes let their beasts out of their cages, there were many strange animals like a big bird/giraffes and oversized tortoises. They quickly ran out of the cages and toward the men, shaking the ground around them. The gnomes followed their beasties. Some of the gnomes were pierced by the arrows above, raining down on them like hail… except you'd die if you got hit, or be badly wounded. The pressure of the arrows was so great some of the gnome troops got the arrows right through them, taking out organs and intestines. Many of the gnomes had already died before the armies collided.

Finally, the 2 races pointed their spears at each other and slammed, the spears jabbing into bodies and killing many. It was a very violent fight, slashing and stabbing everywhere…blood…was everywhere.

Archers held their fire incase they accidentally hit a teammate. They waited until the warriors fell back if they needed too.

Though the Varrok army was overpowering the gnomes, they still had a lot more to kill. King Luthas and Arthur joined in the fight and slashed a few gnomes to the ground.

"They just don't stop coming!" yelled king Luthas. Arthur didn't reply, he didn't like to talk while fighting; it made him lose his concentration. The king had 2 gnomes come at him at the same time, about to slash vertically, he did a huge swing horizontally and slit there stomachs open. They hit the ground hard. The gnomes were dieing fast, faster than the king had thought they would be. But his men were dieing as well.

The king and his men fell back to the wall so the archers and mages could fire upon the gnomes. Another load of gnomes fell to the ground, all with arrows shot into them or spells cast upon them. The men on the ground made another charge through the gnome armies. They planned to go through all of them to make an ambush on the other side. Once again, the 2 armies collided.

* * *

"Wow, these are fresher than ever!" said Mathias happily. 

"I agree." stated Theodore.

The boys were feasting on the apples, when they heard a dreadful, loud, crashing sound at the entrance of the castle.

"What was that??" questioned Theodore.

"I'm not sure, let's check it out!" they ran to the entrance of the castle. What they saw made their jaws drop. A big rock smashed into the entrance door. It took out parts of the surrounding walls as well. The outer wall also had a big hole in it, and a part of the wall was broken off because of the rock. Some archers and mages were killed as well; their bodies lay bloody on the ground.

"Mathias, run! Follow me!" called Theodore.

Mathias followed and they ran back into the castle but this time, they ran to the dining room. "Quick! Get under the table!" The 2 crawled under and sat still.

* * *

Craaack!! 

Lightning struck beside the battle field. It startled many, but they kept fighting. The warriors were still going through the gnome army, attempting to ambush them from behind. Arthur, who had fallen back to the wall, had ordered the mages and archers to the ground, but keep on attacking.

When the Arthur's orders were completed, the king almost had his men behind the gnomes. When they were at the last few gnomes before the back of the army, they had lost their last bit of energy and just rammed the last few. They got a distance between them and the gnomes, and formed a horizontal line. Arthur signaled the king to charge one last time to finish these gnomes.

"CCHHAAARRRGGGGEEE!!!!" yelled the king so loudly his lungs hurt. Arthur and Luthas both charged at once and ambushed the gnomes. The gnomes couldn't even lay a hand on the men they were so confused and scared. The king's army thought this would be the end of the war for the gnomes.

They were wrong.

Behind the king stood about 2500 gnomes, ready to attack, along with more gnomes from other sides of the battlefield, as well. The King's men stopped fighting right after they saw the loads of gnomes around them. The whole battlefield was silent. All that was heard was the rain, coming down on the men; its drops on the armor of the men. The blood on the field was gone; it had soaked into the ground because of the rain. The gnomes didn't attack the king, but threatened to unleash the rest of their army unless he surrendered. He did what he thought was best for his people. He surrendered.

The gnomes gathered all the rest of his troops, and made their way back to the gnome stronghold, where the gnomes would keep them as slaves. 20 gnomes were sent to gather the women and children from the kingdom. Cries and screams followed as the gnomes took the people from their homes.

"Let's see, one last place to check: the palace." stated one of the gnome troops. 4 gnomes were sent into the palace to check for any survivors.

* * *

"Do you hear that Theodore?" asked Mathias. 

"Yea, it's foot steps! Maybe the wars over and father's come to get us!" said Theodore.

"No…that's not father's voice, that's not even a human's voice. That's a gnome's voice!" said Mathias in a scared voice.

"Oh no! Common we got to hide! But where…I know! The kitchen cupboards! They have plenty of room in there!"

"Hurry! Let's go! Quick!"

Once again they bolted it to the kitchen, where they would hide from those ugly, dangerous gnomes.

"You hear that?" said one of the gnomes.

"Yes, it must have been a survivor, come on!"

The soldiers ran down and up the halls, room to room until they reached the kitchen, the one room they didn't search yet.

"This is the last room, they must be here!"

Mathias and Theodore watched through the little cracks in the cupboards as the gnomes searched around the kitchen for them.

"Hmm, they aren't here. Common lets go."

Thump.

"What was that?"

* * *

A/N

Hey everyone I hoped you liked it. Keep in mind this is my first story though. Ill post chapter 2 if you guys like this one.


	2. Stranded

Chapter 2:

Stranded

The two gnomes walked back into the kitchen, listening and looking carefully around for the boys. Their eyes went left to right while they cautiously walked beside the middle table. Theodore couldn't help shifting around in the cupboard from his uncomfortable position. He accidentally made another thump.

"Oops…" he whispered to himself. Now the gnomes knew exactly where they were. They slowly stalked towards the cupboards, and grabbed the handle.

"Ready? Three, two, one, now!" shouted one of the gnomes. They opened the cupboards and found two little boys.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Two, small, little brats. Let's take 'em away."

"Yes sir." They grabbed Theodore and Mathias by the wrists and pulled them harshly across the hall and out of the castle.

"Nice going Mathias…"

"Hey! It's not my fault! Those cupboards were too small for me to even move in! Hey, you two gnomes! Where are you taking us?"

"Well, we'll take you to the gnome stronghold, and keep you there to work for the rest of your life." one of the gnomes smirked.

A sick feeling went through the brothers stomachs.

"Forever?" asked Mathias.

"Hmm… yes." said the gnome.

The gnomes had taken them outside the kingdom and gathered all the other women and children.

"Alright! Gather them in a line and let's make our way back home!" yelled the gnome commander. Everyone was silent.

No too long after, they boys found themselves in a cold, dark forest. Strange sounds came from every direction.

"Do you hear that Theodore?" asked Mathias.

"Ya" replied Theodore

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure"

The further they went into the forest, the more evil and scary it became. Something lurked dark spots between the trees.

"We should run." whispered Mathias.

"We can't! Were surrounded by guards."

"We-well I guess your right…again."

"Aren't I always?" chuckled Theodore. Mathias just gave him a half smile. They continued walking even when they couldn't see the entrance to the forest. Everyone, including the gnomes, was very cautious while walking down the narrow trail; you never know what could be waiting for them. Though Theodore and Mathias couldn't see the people at the front of the line, they heard a loud, bloodcurdling scream from that direction. A gnome came down the line, screaming for all the troops to get ready for battle.

"Were under attack!" screamed one of the gnome commanders. Arrows darted through the air from almost every direction.

"GOBLINS!" yelled another commander.

Many of the women and children were killed in the ambush.

"Run! Everybody run! Ru-." said a woman before she was hit with an arrows right in the stomach. She came to the ground, bleeding to death.

"Now! Mathias! Follow me!" Mathias nodded and they ran into the darkness of the forest, unseen. A Few other citizens managed to escape into the forest, but many were shot down. Gnomes tried to overpower the goblins, but they couldn't even hit them. Most of the goblins were hiding in the trees.

One by one, innocent people and gnome soldiers were killed. Eventually almost every gnome soldier was killed after that massacre, all but the ones that ran away. The forest fell silent.

"Is it over?" Mathias whispered.

"I think so. C'mon we got to get out of here before the goblins see us."

They made their way west, hoping to find the end of the forest soon. They decided the safer way would be to stay off the trail to avoid being attacked, so they crept through the branches and trees, trying not to make a single sound.

"It's late Theodore; let's find a tree to rest on. I'm tired." Mathias yawned. Theodore nodded in agreement and then searched for a tree they could lye down on.

"Ah, finally, this ones good." Theodore said. They lay down and rested their heads on the strangely shaped tree.

-----------------------------

The next bright and early morning, they both woke up at a similar time for the same reason.

"Mmmmmm, I'm hungry. The last time we ate was during the battle – one little apple each. Maybe we can find something around here. Like berries or apple trees."

Mathias groaned.

"Don't count on it. This forest is mostly full of dead trees and plants."

Mathias said nothing, and continued to lead the way west. They came close to the trail again, so they went to turn back, but something caught their eye. It was a carriage. They walked closer and then a man appeared from behind it.

"Stupid wheel…" they heard the man say.

"He looks friendly, lets go talk to him." said Mathias. The boys walked up to him and looked at him right in the face.

"Excuse me sir, is something wrong?" asked Mathias. He looked back at Mathias.

"Yes, the wheel on my carriage broke off, and I can't seem to fix it." explained the man.

"I'd be happy to fix it; I'm pretty good with wood." said Theodore. The man backed away from the wheel and Theodore stepped forward. He grabbed the wheel, and attempted to fix it back on. With a bit of twisting and turning, he was able to get the wheel on.

"Why, thank you so much! You're quite talented!" said the man. Theodore smiled at him.

"So where are you off too?" asked the man.

"Ummmm, were lost." said Mathias.

"Oh! Here let me give you a ride. I'm off to Varrok for some supplies."

"Varrok is gone…"

"What?"

"Varrok lost a war to the gnomes. As far as we know we are the only ones that escaped when they captured the survivors from the battle."

"I don't believe it. What's your name?"

"Were King Luthas' sons, Mathias and Theodore. We were captured by the gnomes but once again attacked, by goblins in this forest. We escaped and have been wondering since."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh my goodness…boys, come with me. You must report to the Falador king that you're safe. Where's your father?"

"We think he was captured but sent to a different group of gnomes. All of the surviving soldiers were captured as well."

"Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"Well we did ask where our group was going, and they said we would be serving king Botho for the rest of our cold lives." The brothers looked at their feet.

"This isn't good. Hop in, were going to falador!"


End file.
